Más allá de ti
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: Universo alterno, donde la vida de Archibald Cornwell da un giro muy diferente al que conocemos. Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus autoras, Mizuki e Igarashi. Espero lo disfruten.


Primer reto de la Guerra Florida 2014. Universo alterno. A las fans del Gatito, tomen en cuenta de que solamente fue un ejercicio literario, no me vayan a linchar, por fis! Ya habrá otros fics con un final más acorde al gusto de las seguidoras de este galán.

* * *

><p><strong>MÁS ALLÁ DE TI.<strong>

-Candy, me voy -una Annie muy nerviosa cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro-. No debí hacerte caso.

-Annie... -suplicó la rubia-. Archie me suplicó que te trajera, quiere hablar contigo antes de la ceremonia.

-¿Para qué? De nuestra ruptura ya hace casi diez años. No hay nada que decir.

El corazón de Annie saltó ante la perspectiva de verle nuevamente. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Eran una pareja sumamente enamorada, a pesar de su juventud. Habían logrado comprenderse tanto y tan profundamente, al grado de anunciar su compromiso matrimonial. Los Cornwell y los Britter estaban felices con el consecuente enlace. Y entonces...

Sucedió. Archie asistió invitado por un amigo de los días de colegio a su hogar por unos días. Farith era un guapo muchacho moreno, de ojos oscuros, siempre servicial, jovial y con la alegría a flor de piel. Archie pasaba por un duro trance de nostalgia y depresión, recordando al querido Stear. Así que Farith le invitó a pasar unos días con él y su familia, a fin de superar su dolor. ¿Quién le diría a Annie que Archie conocería un amor mucho más profundo que el que sentía por ella? Los "pocos días" que iba a pasar con Farith y sus hermanos, se transformaron en más de dos meses. Y regresó con la firme resolución de romper su compromiso con ella. Annie se sintió devastada cuando él le habló, confesándole todo. No se guardó nada, tratando de ser sincero, pero lastimándola profundamente.

Y hoy... Después de casi diez años de no verse, la había invitado a la ceremonia donde le perdería definitivamente. Misa presidida por un obispo y en la catedral. Jamás lo soñó para su matrimonio con Archie; en verdad que el hombre estaba profundamente convencido de este paso. Candy salió cuando Archie entró a la habitación que les habían cedido para la entrevista. Annie se regaló con su figura, estaba mucho más varonil que en su juventud, con el cabello más corto, siempre había sido elegante y no había perdido esa cualidad. Vestía un traje completo en color negro, lo mismo que la camisa. A él siempre le habían gustado los trajes caros de marca y los colores claros que resaltaban sus rasgos aristocráticos. De una sola mirada, pudo darse cuenta lo mucho que este hombre había cambiado. Ya no era el Archie del cual estuvo enamorada desde los doce años. Aunque su esencia estaba ahí, esa su actual amor no se la había robado.

-Hola, Annie, muchas gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo.

-Estaba indecisa... Yo... Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía noticias tuyas.

-Si... Pensé en escribirte, pero nunca encontré las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. ¿Qué podía decirte después de que fui culpable de tu dolor? Me conformé con saber de ti a través de Candy. Lo siento, Annie, siento tanto el no haber cumplido mi compromiso contigo...

-¿Eres feliz, Archie? -interrumpió Annie.]

Archie la miró atentamente. Annie se había convertido en una mujer hermosa, aunque permanecía soltera después de la decepción amorosa sufrida, no había sentido ningún deseo de verse envuelta en otra relación sentimental más. A despecho de los ruegos de su madre, apoyada por su padre y por Candy, así como por los Andley, Annie había acabado por ingresar en Harvard, estudiando derecho y convirtiéndose en una abogada que se abría paso en la vida, su carácter sufrió una transformación, volviéndose bastante más dura e independiente, sorprendiendo a su familia y a sus conocidos. Gracias a Candy, no perdió su dulzura por completo.

Hoy, podía confesarse que el "tiempo de Archie" había pasado. Ella misma había dejado de ser "la novia de Archie" para convertirse en "la abogada Britter", con su propio despacho jurídico. Nadie lo hubiera creído hacía diez años, cuando vestía coquetos trajes llenos de lazos que le daban un aire de inocencia. Mal que bien, Annie se había plantado en su realidad: un compromiso roto y su porvenir en sus manos, y lo había asumido magistralmente, al igual que Archie, al defender su nuevo amor.

-Si, Annie, soy inmensamente feliz, no te mentiré, porque pienso que te debo mi honestidad a ti, a quien fue mi primer amor. Quiero saber si tú lo eres.

-Sí, Archie, aunque continúo construyendo mi felicidad. No te negaré que sufrí mucho cuando rompimos, pero me he recuperado. Estoy reconciliada con la idea de que no estaremos juntos. Te veo tan enamorado...

-Sí, Annie -confesó un ruborizado Archie-. Amo con un amor tan ardiente y profundo, que daría mi vida, mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi mente por mi amada.

-Sé feliz entonces, Archie. Todo entre nosotros está bien ahora.

Annie sonrió y Archie le correspondió, aliviado y sabiendo que continuarían siendo amigos.

George Johnson tocó discretamente.

-Joven Archie, ya es hora. Debe ocupar su puesto.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La ceremonia transcurrió sin contratiempos, Annie vio a Archie pronunciar sus votos y sonrió un poco triste al verle con las manos atadas (cosa que él pidió expresamente), cuando el obispo le ungió. Vio como le investían y aplaudió al final, junto con los familiares de los nuevos sacerdotes recién ordenados.

Así era, Farith, el amigo de Archie, le había invitado a un retiro espiritual para sanar su alma por la muerte de su hermano. Y él había descubierto su vocación por el sacerdocio en este periodo, arrostrando todo obstáculo con valentía y bravura, a fin de ingresar en el seminario y comenzar su carrera sacerdotal.

-¿Vendrás a mi canta misa? -le preguntó Archie, aún abrazando a su madre-. Será dentro de quince días y me daría mucho gusto verte nuevamente.

Annie sonrió. Si Archie era feliz en su nuevo estado, ella debía buscar su propia felicidad. Ante todo, deseaba conservar la amistad de quien fuera su único amor.

-Claro, _Padre Archie,_ aquí estaré.

***** FIN *****

**Lady Lyuva Sol. Bruja de las Siete Llamas.**


End file.
